The Lion King II: Black Roses
by GuardianSaint
Summary: We know how Simba's Pride turned out with Princess Kiara reuniting the separate prides...but what if Simba's son was the one Zira saw as a key to killing Simba. That means what if the Pride Land prince fell for the Outland prince? How would the story unfold? Well this is the story of Prince Kopa, from being presented to listening to his heart and saving his family and kingdom.
1. Suffering and Sliver Lining

**Another story I have decided to rewrite. So here's the first chapter of Forbidden Roses, which is a rewrite of The Lion King II: Kopa's Journey.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCS.**

 _~TLK:II~_

Every animal big and small traveled all over the growing green Pride Lands. For today is a very special day for all who lived there. After years of suffering under the tyrant King Scar, meaning herds left for the evil king had hoard of hyenas in the kingdom, over hunting. After most of the herds left the lionesses went into suffering. After trying to talk some sense into their dark king and being denied, one of the youngest pride members volunteered to find help. A few days later the pride finally had enough and went to comfort their king, help arrives. The lost prince, Simba. Outrage that his uncle put a paw on his mother and turned his kingdom in a extention of the graveyard, confronted his uncle. Scar being a coward he was, tried his tricks. By telling the lionesses his nephew is the reason, that the former king is dead. But just like his other plans, backfired and Simba found out who the real murder is. After a brief fight for the throne and watching his evil uncle become the hyenas' new prey. The rightful heir took his place as king.

Now today the young king and his beautiful queen and best friend since cubs is presenting their newborn cub. The king and queen stood at the peck of Pride Rock with their friends, Timon and Pumbaa by their sides. Soon their good friend Rafiki and sherman walked up with a bright golden bundle in his his skinny grey arms. Simba and his peachy cream pelted queen shared a loving smile before watching their cub get thrust into the air for all their subjects to see. After the ceremony, the peachy cream queen took her cub by the scruff and headed for the main cave, where her mother, mother in-law and friends awaited.

"He's so handsome, Nala." said a pale brown lioness with light brown eyes, once the peachy cream lioness laid down.

A goldish lioness with a medium brown stripe going down her head and neck nodded in agreement as her light green eyes was on the new addition. "He's definitely going to be a heart braker."

Nala smiled with a small giggle so not to wake her sleeping son. " Thank you, Kula and Alika."

An older darker cream pelted lioness with teal eyes, smiled proudly."He looks just like Simba. Don't he Sarabi?"

A dark beige lioness with dark brown earrims and orange eyes smiled and nodded. "That he does. Have you and Simba thought of a name, dear?"

Nala smiled and said "Yes, we decided on naming him Kopa."

Sarabi smiled and said with proudness in her eyes. "A perfect name, he is this pride's heart and hope."

A new generation has began in the now peaceful Pride Lands. But not every happy ending, last forever.


	2. Outlander Trouble

**Thanks Carmen738 and Travass for the reviews. Here's chapter two, enjoy.**

Months past and young Prince Kopa has grown into an adventurous cub. As the sun rose over the beautiful Pride Lands, a golden cub with a dark brown tuff on his head, sat at the peak.

"Wow, I can't believe this will all be mine." said the young prince his orange eyes wide with excitement.

"My dear, little one, what are you doing out here alone?"

Kopa turned to see his mother.

"Well dad promised me to show me the kingdom, but he wouldn't get up, so I just came out here."

Nala sighed before nuzzling her son. "Your dad is sorry, he works so hard, too hard to protect us. That he forgets sometimes."

Kopa nodded and looked up with a bright smile. "Will you show me the kingdom then?"

Nala nuzzled her son again and shook her head. "I would love to, but since your father is sleeping in, I have to take his duties."

Kopa pinned his ears and Nala nuzzled him once again.

"Why don't you play with Chaka, Kopa?"

Kopa smiled and nuzzled his mother's legs before running down the rocky stairs.

"Stay away from the Outlands!" shouted Nala before her son got too far.

"Okay!" shouted Kopa before he got out of hearing range.

In a small cave laid Kula and a dark brown cub with messy fur on his head.

"Hey Chaka, come on get up!"

The dark brown groaned as he opened his golden eyes.

"Kopa, what's the deal?"

Kopa smiled brightly as he stood from his sitting postion. "I wanted to know if you wanted to play."

Chaka yawned and shook his head. "Sorry Kopa, I would love to play, but my mom and me is going to vist my dad today."

Kopa pinned his ears, his head lowered. "Oh, well I guess I see you around, Chaka."

Chaka yawned and laid his head down as the saddened prince left. Kopa sat on a boulder thinking on what to do.

"Man everyone is too busy to hang with their best friend or son."

Just then a yellowish orange and a blue butterfly flew by the loney prince. Then the prince noticed something he haven't seen before.

"Wow cool, the Outlands. I want to know what's out there."

Then Kopa looked to make sure he wasn't being watched before heading off to the forbidden lands. Kopa cross a log and and wasn't paying a attention when he triped and bumped into something furry.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" growled a dark brown cub with a darker brown tuff on his head and green eyes.

Kopa doesn't answer but jumps up tries to keep his back away from the Outlander. At least that's what his mother said, to never turn your back on an Outlander. After a few minutes of keeping his back from the Outlander, the dark brown cub's curiosity gets the better of him.

"What are you doing?"

"My mother says to never turn your back on an Outsider!"

The dark brown cub smirked with a amused laugh. "And you always do what mommy says?"

Kopa frowned and growled "No!"

The dark brown cub laughed, his green eyes glistening. "Bet you do. Bet you're a momma's boy."

Kopa just frowned as the dark brown cub turned away and started hopping on logs across the river.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself."

Kopa's ears perked up then as his eyes shinned with curiosity. "Really? Cool!" as he followed the darker cub across.

The dark brown cub looks back at the prince and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind him with its mouth gaping.

"Wuhh... Waaaahh!"

Kopa turns and his smile drops as he see the crocodile.

"Aaaaahhh! Run!" shouted the prince before running off before the reptile's teeth came crashing down.


	3. Outlander Trouble Pt II

**Thanks Pirate22 and Travass for the reviews. As for Kiara, you'll find out soon.**

 _~TLK:II~_

"This way!"

Kopa and the dark brown cub narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of reach of the crocodile's jaws as more rise up out of the water. The two cubs rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one." laughed the brown cub.

Kopa laughed in agreement. "Yeah, real close."

The "stones" they were sitting on started to rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.

"Whooaaahhh..." screamed Kopa and the dark brown cub

Kopa runs up a tree out of reach, however, the brown cub runs past the prince, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey! What about me?" yelled Kopa his orange eyes wide with fear.

"You gotta take care of yourself! But I will distract them! Then you run!" shouted the dark brown cub as he raced across the crocodiles' heads.

The dark brown cub slips off the last crocodile into the water. As he comes up gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him. Kopa was swiping at the reptiles from his branch, when he saw the dark brown cub in trouble.

"Look out!" yelled Kopa with his ears against his head.

The dark brown cub was paralyzed by fright, the gaping mouth in front of him was suddenly clamped shut by Kopa leaping on top of it.

"Move it!" Kopa growled lowly, he wanted to get out of the river and the quicker, the better.

The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of danger. On top they pant and rest for a few. Then move back to look over the edge . The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated out of their meal.

"We did it!" yelled Kopa excitedly.

Then he raspberries the angry reptiles below.

"Ha!" laughed the dark brown cub as he turned along with Kopa.

The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure. Kopa stopped walking and turned to face the dark brown cub.

"Whoah, man- did you see those theeth. They were going eat you, but I jumped on her head - and I bumped her so good..." laughed Kopa as he was on his back.

As Kopa was telling the brown cub about the adventure he didn't notice a pale tan lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her head and red eyes, watching with a snarl.


	4. New Friends and Old Enemies

Thanks for the review, follows and faves. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

 _~TLK II~_

Kopa had stopped laughing and sat up.

"You're pretty cool for an exile."

The dark brown cub laughed and said, "Yeah...well you're pretty cool too-for stuck up royalty."

The two cubs started laughing.

"Friends then?" asked the prince of the Pridelands.

The dark brown cub smiled and said "Yeah, sure. Friends."

Kopa smiled back and said "My name's Kopa, what's yours?"

"The name's Kovu" smiled the dark brown cub with proudness.

"Well Kovu, wanna play?" Kopa asked as he bowed playfully. Kovu tilted his head and Kopa groaned. "Play? As in you run and I tag" Kovu just looked at his new friend like he had two heads."Well if you don't know how to play, then let's fight." said Kopa getting in the fighting stand.

"Well alright..." said Kovu following suit.

Just as Kovu let out a playful growl a massive golden paw came into view and a loud roar was heard. Kovu looked up to see Kopa's father, King Simba. The pale tan lioness jumps from her hiding spot and roars in the king's face.

"Simba!" growled the pale tan lioness.

"Zira!" Simba growled back with bared teeth.

Just then Nala showed up with Sarafina, Sarabi and Kula.

"Nala!" Zira snarled

The creamy queen just growled.

"Timon, Pumbaa! Now that we all know each other get out of our Pridelands!" yelled a light brown meerkat

"These lands belong to Scar!" roared Zira in Timon and Pumbaa's faces.

Nala stepped up and sneered. "We banished you, so get your child and get out!"

"Oh you haven't met my son, Kovu. He was paw chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints- and become...King!"

Simba growled at that as Timon laughed "King? That's a fuzzy Maraca!"

Kula chuckles at Timon's joke before turning her attention on the her king and queen.

"Kovu..." Zira started as she began to walk around the frighten Kovu. "Was the last born before you..." Zira stopped and gave Nala a evil glare before continuing, "Exiled us to the Outlands..."

Nala roared and got in Zira's face with a snarl."You tried to kill me and my mother in-law!"

Zira smirked and finished with a dramaic stand, "Where there's little food and little water."

"You do the crime, you do the time! You don't get no pity from us!" growled the pale brown lioness.

Zira looked over at her and growled "You stay out of this!"

Simba had enough and stepped up and said "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands."

Zira glares at the golden king and says "But the child does not! However... If you need your pound of fresh-" the pale tan lioness nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

Simba looked from the shaking cub to his mother and growled in disgust. "Take him and get out. We are finished here." then he grabbed Kopa with his teeth.

Zira walks over and looks down at the terrified Kopa. "Oh no, Simba... We have barely begun" sneered Zira before she turns and picks up in her jaws

"Bye..." whispered Kopa.

"Bye..." Kovu whispered back before disappearing.

Simba and the lionesses move over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands. Within sight of Pride Rock Nala slows a bit to where she walking side by side.

"Simba, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Kopa."

Simba place Kopa down and looked and looked at his queen."Sure," before walking off with the rest of the the pride.

Nala looked down at her son and said sternly. "Follow me."

Kopa sighed and followed after his peachy cream pelted mother. Once Simba and the lionesses reached Pride Rock Kula walked up to her cubhood friend.

"Simba, may I have a word?"

Simba nodded to Sarafina and Sarabi, to tel them they are dismissed. After his mother and mother in-law left, Simba turned to the pale brown lioness."What's going on, Kula?"

Kula sighed and said "A few weeks ago I ran across our friend Asriel and well...now I'm expecting his second cub."

Simba's orange eyes went wide before he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell Nala first?"

Kula sighed and said "As you are the king I wanted you to know first before I tell Nala or the other lionesses."

Simba nodded in understanding and said "I appreciate your loyalty, but don't you think Asriel should know he's gonna be a father again?"

Kula nodded and said "I know and I'm gonna travel with Tama next week when she takes Zuri to vist Tojo."

By the now the sky had darken and the stars were shinning brightly across the dark blue sky. Simba looked from the stary sky to Kula and said "It's getting late, we should head in. I'm sure Nala and Kopa should be heading back."

Kula and followed Simba up priderock and into the cave.


	5. Outlander in Trouble

**Thanks Travass for the review and here's the next chapter.**

 _~TLK: II~_

"Kovu, Kovu..." growled a lankly rich brown lion with a small black mane and red eyes.

Two light tan cubs, one with green eyes and the other had blueish- purple eyes along with tuffs on their heads was playing tug a war with a branch when the small mane lion walked over and snapping the branch. Making the cubs fall backwards.

"Hey, what's the big deal, you big fool?" growled one of the cubs, his green eyes glaring at the older lion.

"Yea! What's the big idea, Nuka?" snarled the other light tan cub.

Nuka rolled his eyes said "I'm looking for that termite..."

The female tan cub, Vitani growled, "You let Kovu go off on his own?"

The male tan cub, Nero laughed. "Your dead meat, haha!"

Nuka rolled his eyes and sneered in his brother's face. "Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite got to learn to be on his own."

"Mother's going to be mad. She told you to watch him!" Vitani snarled as she stepped up to her twin's side.

"Well I should be the the chosen one, I'm Scar's son!"

Nero groaned and rolled his eyes berfore growling. "I'm Scar's son also, but you don't see me complaining. I'm actually glad dad choose Kovu."

"Well I'm not, I'll show mother if she only gave me a chance..."

Vitani laughed before smirking. "Well, here's your chance."

"What?" Nuka turns to see his mother carring Kovu in her muzzle. "Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" Nuka laughs nervously as Zira walks by, ignoring the small mane lion entirely. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by the, um... by the... okay."

Nero rolls his eyes and whispers "Patheic" to Vitani who started giggling.

Zira drops Kovu on the dusty, cracked ground of the Outlands. Nero and Vitani runs over to their younger brother.

"Hey Kovu. You wanna fight?" Vitani mock growled as she got ready to pounce.

Zira snarled and turns to Nuka, who is visibly frightened. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

Kovu stops what he's doing and turns to face his mother. "It's not his fault! I ran off on my own!"

Zira turns on poor Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words."What were you doing?"

Kovu backs away scared and starts stuttering "N-nothing..."

"Who made us Outsiders?"

"Simba!"

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba!"

Zira growls as she spat out her next words. "Than what have I told you about them!"

Kovu looks down still on his back, his paws on his small chest. "Sorry, mother!...He- he didn't seem bad. I thought we could be-"

Zira gets in Kovu's face and growls, "Friends? No cub of mine will be friends with a spawn of that brute!"

Zira started pacing around Kovu with a sneer. "And what did you think? That you'll get to the prince and that brute will welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Then the pale tan lioness stops pacing as she reconsiders."What an idea! You brilliant child-I'm so proud of you!" She pulls the frighten Kovu closer with unsheathed claws. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so...powerful."

Nuka sticks out his tongue in disgust."Yecch!"

Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries Kovu into a cave, as Nuka glowers.

Nuka says "Ugh. The 'chosen one'." disgustedly.

Zira carries Kovu into their cave and drops him in a hallow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt. Zira smiles evilly. "I see the path to our glorious return to power!"

Kovu looks up and tries to say, "But I don't want-"

Zira looks down and cuts him off with a harsh tone, that turns soft and motherly. "Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."

Zira licks Kovu and smiles as she sung "Sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wing, one day when your big and strong, you will be a king!"

Zira tucks Kovu in and starts to leave, until Kovu stops her. "Good night...mother."

Zira smiles as she turns to Kovu and says "Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensiflies." before disappearing in the darkness of her home.


	6. First Lessons

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows.**

 _~TLK:II~_

In the Pride Lands Kopa had followed his mother to the very spot his grandfather took his father four years ago. Nala sat and sighed before looking down at her son.

"Kopa...I'm very disappointed in you. You lied to me."

Kopa glared at the ground under his lighter golden paws. "Well...it wouldn't have happened if you and dad would spend time with me!"

Nala's light blue eyes went wide as she listened to her son. "Kopa! I'm surprised you would say something like that! As prince and future king you need to know how to take responsibilities for your actions"

Kopa pinned his eyes and lowered his head. "Sorry mom."

Nala closed her eyes and sighed. "You want to know why I asked your dad to speak with you?"

Kopa perked his ears a little as he looked up at his mother.

"I went to see Rafiki today..." she bends to get eye level with the prince as she smiles lightly. "And he said your gonna be a big brother in a few months."

Kopa frown soon turn into smile as his ears perked up. "R...r...really?"

Nala smiled as she nodded. "Kopa, I only ask of you to try to be a better example...for your siblings."

Kopa nodded with a broad smile. "Yes...I will be the best big brother they could have!"

Nala smiled proudly before moving her head to nuzzled her son. "I know you would." then she looked to the sky and seen how late it was. "Come Kopa...let's go home. You have your royal lessons in the morning."

Kopa nodded and followed the peachy cream queen home. The next morning Kopa was woken early to start his first lesson. It was just a little before noon when Simba and Kopa was walking in the savannah.

"As prince you have important duties to the kingdom. You will patrol the borders and vist neighborhood prides."

"Wow! Being a prince sure is a lot of work..." said Kopa looking up at his father.

Simba chuckled with a smile. "Thats the half of it, son. But I'm sure you will be a fine king one day."

Kopa smiled up at his father, but turned his head when he heard his friend's voice. As soon as he did, the golden prince was tackled down by Chaka.

Kopa laughed before smiling at his dark brown friend. "Hi Chaka!"

Chaka laughed before grining. "Missed me?"

Kopa nodded and shoved Chaka, playfully.

Chaka looked up at Simba and said "King Simba, my mom wants to see you."

Simba nodded before looking towards Kopa. "We will finish the lesson tomorrow, Kopa" messing up the prince's dark brown tuff before running off.

"Lessons? What did I missed?"

Kopa laughed and said "A lot."

The two Pridelander friends sat in the savannah as Kopa told his friend about the adventure he had yesterday in the Outlands.


	7. Hearts On The Egde

**LoneWolfsRage and Travass thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

 _~TLK:II~_

Chaka's eyes went wide as he listened to Kopa's adventure with an Outsider.

"Then..."

Chaka shook his head and said "Wait!"

Kopa stopped and looked at his friend, "What?"

"You're telling me that this Kovu guy didn't leave you to die?"

Kopa shook his head. "We kinda save each other."

"Wow! He does sound cool."

Kopa nodded and said "And I plan on seeing him again too."

-TLK:II-

At Pride Rock Simba was sitting next to Nala and across from them was two lions. One was a large with a russet brown pelt. His eyes were purple mixed with gold and he had a huge well groomed black mane. The other mane was large and well build with a dark golden. His eyes were pale blue and he had a russet mane.

"It's good to see you two, it's good to see you both doing so well." said the russet mane lion.

Simba nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Now tell me why you came. Not like I don't want you around, I could use the help."

The russet mane lion chuckled and smiled. "Asriel also wants to see Kula and Chaka."

The black mane lion, Asriel pinned his ears and growled "Chumvi!"

Simba chuckled and said "Kula's down at the watering hole."

Nala giggled and smirked. "You do remember the way don't you?"

Asriel rolled his eyes and headed down the rocky steps. At the watering hole Kula was lying on her creamy brown belly and looking into the clear water when an image of a russet brown lion popped up.

Kula sighed and closed her light brown eyes. "Only if I could tell him, we are one..."

"Tell Who?"

Kula sat up and looked to see Asriel standing on an hill top. The pale brown lioness smiled as she ran to the lion, same as Aro. When they met, they embraced in a loving nuzzle.

"What are you doing here?" asked Asha

Asriel chuckled but got serious and said after taking a deep breath. "Every since I left you were on my mind before I close my eyes and when I open them in the morning." Asriel moved in closer and placed a paw on Kula's. "I came back to ask you an very important question."

Kula smiled and sat up at the russest brown lion. "And what would this very...important question be?"

Asriel inhaled and exhaled before continuing. "Will you be my mate?"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

On the Northern border of the Pride Lands was Chaka and Kopa looking down a steep hill.

"What is this place, Kopa?" asked the dark brown cub looking at the golden prince.

Kopa smiled and looked at the dark brown cub. "This my friend is the Elephant Graveyard."


	8. Unexpected Encounter

**Thanks for the review Travass.**

 _~TLK:II~_

"The Elephant Graveyard!" Chaka gasped with wide golden eyes.

Kopa nodded, "Yup! My mom told me how she and my dad went here when they were our age."

Chaka took a deep breath, "What did she say happened?"

"Oh..just that they were almost killed til my grandpa came."

Chaka's golden eyes went wide as he nearly yelled "What!" Chaka turned to try and talk some sense in the prince...but Kopa was gone.

Chaka looked down the slope to see Kopa sliding down. Afua took a deep breath and followed his friend. They both landed on their paws.

"Wow..this is pretty cool." said Kopa as he started to walk off.

Chaka gulped as he looked around the graveyard. "Cool? More like creepy."

Kopa laughed and continued the terk through the graveyard with Chaka on his tail til a greyser erupted.

"Having Fun, Pridelanders?"

Through the smoke laid Kovu on a dead animal skull.

Kopa smiled and when he seen the dark brown cub. "Kovu!" Kopa ran over to the Outlander prince as Kovu jumped down and landed on his paws.

"Kopa, I think we should leave." said Chaka coming up to Kopa's side,

"Who's the scary wuss?" asked Kovu with a smirk.

Kopa laughed a little before introducing the two. "Kovu meet my friend Chaka-Chaka meet Kovu."

"Um sure-how do you do? Now can we go?"

Kopa sighed and before nodded. "I guess we should go."

Kovu nodded and was about to say something when crazy laughter was heard.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

In the Pridelands the adults were looking for the lost cubs, when a sandy yellow bat-ear fox pup with black ears, legs and tail. And her black tail was tip white, heard her friends names being called and ran to the Elephant Graveyard to inform the prince and Chaka.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Back with Kopa and his friends, that where being circled by two hyena pups. Kopa jumped infromt of Kovu and Afua and growled "You stay away from my friends!"

"Oh and what are you going to do if we don't?" snarled a dark grey pup with blue eyes and red bangs that extend from her mane and a red tail.

A pale grey hyena pup with black bangs from her mane and light brown eyes growled. "Sufo!"

Sufo looked at the other pup and whined "What Alyssa?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and said "We don't hurt lions remember?"

Sufo paw face himself and said "Right!"

Kopa relaxed as he looked at the pups. "You don't want to hurt us?"

Alyssa nodded with a smile. "Nope! We are trying to live a different than our parents."

Sufo nodded and said "Even my dad's a ditz."

Alyssa rolled her eyes before glaring at the other pup. "That's why we trying to live different."

"Oh yea, right..." said Sufo as he drooled.

Alyssa groaned as she turned to the lion cubs, "You can say he takes after his father."

Kopa and the others nodded. Kopa was going to say something when the bat-ear fox came running over.

"Bhati, what's wrong?" asked Kopa

Bhati took deep breathes and screamed "The adults are looking for you two!"

Kopa and Chaka's eyes went wide.

"We got to go!" said Kopa before turning to Kovu "Will I see you again?"

"I doubt it,my mom's training me," replied Kovu not realizing what he was saying.

"Traning, for what?" asked Kopa.

Kovu's eyes went wide as he stuttered. "Well...prince and um lion training."

"Oh...well...I guess than this is goodbye" said Kopa with his ears pinned.

Kovu had his pinned also as he watched the Prideland prince and his friends leave the graveyard, for what would be a long time till they meet again.


	9. New Generation

_~TLK:II~_

At the Pridelands watering hole Kula was gaping at the question Asriel just asked her. She took a deep breath, "'Ri, nothing would make me happier than to be your lioness." Asriel purred as he nuzzled his new fiancée. But Kula pulled away and said on the border of crying. "There's something I must tell you."

Asriel looked at his fiancee with concern in his purpleish-gold eyes. "What is it, love?"

Kula sighed and said "I'm pregnant again."

Asriel couldn't help but put on a fool grin as he started asking questions. "When is you due? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Kula couldn't help but giggle and smile a little. "I'm glad you're happy."

Asriel stopped prancing around and looked at his future mate with a confused expression. "Why wouldn't I be happy?" Kula pinned her ears as she let tears escape. Asriel nuzzled his fiancee. "Words can't not explain how I feel. I'm excited to be a father again." said Asriel as he and Kula nuzzled under the setting sun.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kopa, Bhati and Chaka had made it to Pride Rock.

"Well I should head home, see ya Kopa!" shouted Bhati before running off.

"Kopa, where have you been?"

Kopa and Chaka looked to see Sarabi climbing down the rocky stairs. "Sorry Gradma, we just lost track of time."

Sarabi sighed before nuzzling her grandson. "I'm glad you and your friend are fine."

Kopa and Chaka let out the breath they were holding and followed the ex queen into the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Months past and Kula went into labor. Kopa and Chaka sat outside with Simba, Tojo and Asriel, who was pacing like crazy. Kopa and Chaka's manes started to come in a little. Kopa's dark brown tuff grew to where it falls in his orange eyes. Chaka now sports a darker brown than his pelt tuff on his that had bangs and fell above his eyes.

"Asriel."

Asriel stops pacing and looks to see Rafiki standing in the cave's entrance. Rafiki smiled as he bowed. "Your mate is ready to see you."

Asriel ran into the den not a moment later. Lying in the back was Kula with a small russet brown bundle in between her paws.

"Say hello to our son." Kula purred as she watched her mate walk towards her. Asriel gulped causing Kula to giggle. "Come on, he don't bite, yet."

Asriel took a deep breath and walked over to his new family. "He's beautiful, have you thought of a name?"

Kula licked her new son's head to reveal a tiny black tuff before looking at her mate, "I thought of the name Khairi."

Asriel sat and smiled lovingly. "It's perfect." with a loving purr as he nuzzle his mate and son.


	10. Royal Pain

**Thanks Travass for the reviews.**

 _~TLK: II ~_

A month past and little Khairi's eyes had opened to revealed themselves as light purple orbs. His little black tuff on his head started to puff up some. Out by the watering hole laid Kopa and Chaka as Khairi was chasing a yellow butterfly.

"So they brung me to some special place of their's when they were younger and said that they were gonna have another cub. I'm like you kidding me, I said to my mom- I love you mother, but seriously. I know you love to eat but there's no way you would be gaining that much weigh. Then I left after they told me when they are due."

Kopa burst out laughing, "Man, I can't believe you told your mom that."

Chaka smiled but that faded when he seen two cubs approaching. "Don't look now but here comes your future queen,"

Kopa put a paw to his head and groaned. Just then a dark orange lioness cub with dark blue eyes walked up to the two young males with a pale grey cub with hazel eyes. Kopa rolled his eyes and growled. "What do you want, Zuri."

The dark orange lioness cub rolled her eyes and said with sass. "To see you silly. We haven't hang around much after the horrific event in the Outlands."

Kopa groaned with didn't have time to deal with her. "I have prince lessons and now I am cub-sitting! So if you don't mind me and my friend have a cub to watch!"

"Oh...okay. I'll see you around- my future king." Zuri purred with a wink before walking away with the other cub at her flank.

Kopa groaned and slumped to the ground. When Khairi came walking over."Who was that, Kopie?"

Kopa sighed before smiling. "Just a pain in the tail area."

Chaka started laughing and said "Let's head home, I'm sure our moms are back with a kill."

Kopa got up and sterchted before picking up Khairi by his scruff and heading towards Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Another month past and Queen Nala went into labor. It was a little after the moon rose when the peachy cream queen's water broke. Nala was in labor for hours untill she felt the urge to push.

"That's it, your highness, push!" coached Rafiki.

By the time the sun rose Nala had gave birth to two healthy cubs.

"My, isn't my grandcubs beautiful." purred Sarafina.

Nursing from their mother was the new princess and prince, Kiarea and Kion. Kiara had golden orange fur and her father's orange eyes. Kion had his great-great uncle's golden yellow fur and dark orange eyes.

"They look just like you and I see that little Kion will take after his father and grandfather." purred Sarabi.

Nala smiled and looked down at her now sleeping cubs. Kopa and Chaka came in the cave with a very pregnant Kula and following after them was little khairi.

"Kopa, meet your new siblings, Kiara and Kion." said Simba with a smile.

Kopa walked over and smiled down at his siblings before looking up at Simba."I'm still the future king, right?"

Simba chuckled, "Of course you are, son. You are my oldest and there for you are my heir."

Kopa smiled and went to lay by Nala. Nala licked his head as she hummed a lullaby as the rest of the pride began to wake and start the day.

 _As you go through life you'll see_

 _There is so much that we_

 _Don't understand_

 _And the only thing we know_

 _Is that things don't go_

 _The way we planned_

 _But you'll see every day_

 _That we'll never turn away_

 _When it seems all your dreams come undone_

 _We will stand by your side_

 _Filled with hope and filled with pride_

 _We are more than we are_

 _We are one_


End file.
